Mas calor en verano
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Kagome decide volver a casa por dos días, pero entre sus distracciones se retrasa y el impaciente Hanyo decide ir a buscarla.  PD: Pésimo Summary


**Por ahora será un oneshot. Es mi primer INTENTO de Lemon así que por favor no sean tan crueles **** y por supuesto si quieren más déjenme en sus reviews. GRACIAS**

En la ciudad de Tokio actual empezaba el caluroso verano, las chicas se veían pasear por las calles con ropas extremadamente cortas, vestidos, pequeños pantalones ajustados. Vestidas para alborotar las hormonas de cualquier adolescente.

En otra época una chica de cabello oscuro peleaba con un chico de largo cabello plateado y orejas de perro.

- No entiendo a que debes ir - renegaba el chico.

- Solo iré a visitar a mi familia, traere comida y dulces. Que problema tienes ahora? - decía la chica con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

- Vas a distraerte. Tenemos el tiempo contado. Mientras tu paseas quien sabe que horrores pasen aquí - decía el chico obstruyendole el paso.

- Serán solo unos días, me iré hoy, pasaré allá el día de mañana y volveré al siguiente muy temprano - gritaba la chica.

De lejos Shippo, Sango y Miroku observaban la escena. Estaban tan acostumbrados a vivirla.

- Me pregunto si algún día dejaran de comportarse como niños - suspiro el pequeño Shippo.

- Inuyasha apartate - ordeno Kagome que estaba roja de ira.

Inuyasha solo se digno a cruzar sus brazos y cerrar los ojos. Sin cederle el paso.

- Ah.. Si? - dijo Kagome al ver que este no desistiria de su propósito - A BA JO - dijo acentuando cada silaba.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y en un segundo estaba en el piso.

- Te lo dije - repuso Kagome. Acomodo su mochila a un hombro y paso al lado del chico - Volveré en dos días - dicho esto salto al pozo. Los destellos de luz le indicaron a Inuyasha que ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido.

- Maldición - susurro sin levantarse del suelo.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al pozo. Lo mejor era dejarla ir ahora el estaba demasiado iracundo. Maldijo el collar que lo obligaba a darse contra el suelo cada vez que la voz de Kagome lo ordenara.

Del otro lado del pozo salía la chica. Su encuentro con la familia no había sido muy efusivo. Un año de viajes había sumergido a su familia en la costumbre de verla muy poco. Pero igual su madre siempre preparaba una cena deliciosa para su querida hija.

- Ah - suspiro Kagome al sentir el delicioso aroma que emanaba de los alimentos - Itadakimasu - dijo animadamente para probar los exquisitos manjares que había hecho su madre.

Al terminar la cena decidió irse a descansar. Al día siguiente era sábado pero se las arreglo para contactarse con sus amigas ya arreglar un salida.

La alarma de su despertador sonó. Bajo aun adormilada. Su madre le sirvió el desayuno.

- Así que saldrás con las chicas hoy -

- Si, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlas -

- Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte hija? -

- Eh.. No lo se. Dije que serían solo dos días pero de verdad me gustaría quedarme un poco mas. Extraño mucho mi hogar - "Hogar" esa palabra ni siquiera tenia el mismo sentido para ella. Llevaba mas de un año de convivir con Inuyasha no podía evitar extrañarlo. Cual era su verdadero hogar? Aquí o al lado de su amado Inuyasha?

- Deberías hacerle caso, o vendrá por ti como lo ha hecho antes - sonrió su madre.

- Espero que no se impaciente mucho - dicho esto agradeció a su madre por la comida y se retiro a la ducha.

Sus amigas llegaron puntuales, todas la abrazaron con animo. Le preguntaron infinidad de cosas. Y claro le preguntaron por su "novio" Inuyasha.

La tarde con sus amigas le pareció perfecta, había olvidado lo divertido que era. Se dirigió a su casa muy cansada. Compartió un momento con su hermano menor y subió a dormir. Recordó que a la mañana siguiente debía regresar.

El sueño la acogió rápida y profundamente. Despertó y se sorprendió a ver que eran las 10 de la mañana.

- Demonios! Tengo poco tiempo - dijo saltando de la cama. Su obligación era estar en la época feudal antes del medio día.

Entre las salidas con sus amigas había olvidado por completo comprar los dulces y diferentes golosinas favoritas de sus amigos.

Entro al templo con todo listo y dudo si pasar. Eran ya las 4 de la tarde.

- "Debe estar enojado" - pensó. Dio unos pasos atrás y fue a su casa, subió a su cuarto donde se cambio de ropa y salio a comprar alguna golosina que dejara a Inuyasha demasiado satisfecho para evitar su ira.

Volvió rápido. Su madre la vio entrar y le dijo.

- Kagome, te dije que no te retrasaras -

- Eh? - miro a su madre confundida antes de subir los escalones.

- Te esta esperando arriba - la sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Kagome cuando su madre pronuncio esa frase.

Examinó su vestimenta antes de subir. Que impresentable estaba, unos cortos pantalones y una camisa, demasiado ajustadas las dos prendas. Después de todo el calor que hacia en esa época era sofocante. Igual no quería que el la viera de esa forma.

Subió olvidándose de eso. Decidiendo negarle el tiempo para hablar. Abrió la puerta bruscamente. Inuyasha estaba sentado como comúnmente lo hacia. Con sus ojos cerrados, pensativo.

- Se me hizo tarde lo lamento, de acuerdo - dijo sin saludar ni mirarlo.

Inuyasha abrió y su vista se topo con una Kagome jamás vista por el. Aquella ropa entallaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo. El aire no llego a sus pulmones por un segundo. Pero se las arreglo para hablar.

- Dijiste que llegarías esta mañana, que estabas haciendo - pregunto desviando la mirada.

- Se me hizo tarde, debía comprar mas medicinas y cosas por el estilo - dijo enojada también (o eso fingia) poniendo una mano sobre su cadera.

- "Maldición, que pretende con ponerse Así" - pensaba el muchacho. Su mente trabajaba como la de un chico de 17 años a pesar de ser un monstruo con mas de un siglo encima. No podía evitar mirar partes que antes no habría notado. Los senos de Kagome eran mas grandes de lo que parecían, su pequeña cintura. Todo su cuerpo. Lo examinaba. Detallandola.

- Que tanto miras? - pregunto Kagome al ver las sugestivas miradas del chico.

- Ja! - dicho esto dio media vuelta y se recosto en el marco de la ventana. Empezaba a anochecer. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde - Sera peligroso si volvemos al anochecer. Esperaremos a mañana - dijo el chico mirando el sol ocultándose.

- De acuerdo - dijo Kagome.

- Ya esta lista la cena - entro su pequeño hermano. No dudo en emocionarse al ver al chico con orejas de perro.

- Ya vamos - dijo Kagome respondiendole. Kagome emprendió el camino hacia el comedor, al salir de su cuarto se percato que Inuyasha seguía inmóvil - Oye.. Planeas quedarte hay? - Inuyasha suspiro y siguió sus pasos.

Detrás de ella los ojos del chico se deleitaban viendo la armonía del cuerpo de la chica al caminar. El vaivén de las caderas. Demonios porque la miraba así. Era obvio que ella le gustaba, ya hace tiempo lo notaba pero no había sentido las ganas de verla así.

La cena estuvo igual a no ser por ciertos comentarios del chico.

Acabo la cena y se recogieron los platos. La noche ya había llegado. 7 de la noche.

- Kagome - dijo su abuelo.

- Si? - pregunto esta.

- Te importaría ir al templo de allá - dijo señalando - Y ordenarlo si no te molesta.

- Que? - grito Kagome al ver lo despreocupado que sonaba su abuelo - Aarrg de acuerdo - dijo.

Subió a su cuarto a buscar al chico de ojos dorados para pedirle ayuda.

- Inuyasha - dijo - Puedes ayudarme a ordenar el templo.

Inuyasha se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Salieron de casa. Antes su abuelo le había advertido. "La puerta se cierra, ten cuidado"

Su madre y su hermano ya estaban dormidos y en segundos su abuelo se encontró igual.

Entraron y se encontraban ordenando, de repente el chico en un movimiento tiro unas estanterías. Empezó una reacción en cadena que termino con el cierre total de la puerta.

- Oh no - dijo Kagome, corrió y tomo con todas sus fuerzas las manijas. Era imposible abrirla.

- Dejámelo a mi - dijo el chico tomando las manijas. Pero al momento de tomarlas sintio una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que lo detuvo.

- Inuyasha... Q... Que sucede - pregunto la chica

Inuyasha no respondió pero no tubo que hacerlo, Kagome noto enseguida como el color de su cabello empezaba a cambiar. Era ese día... La primera noche de luna nueva.

La transformación finalizo.

- Maldita sea - mascullo Inuyasha que ahora tenia los ojos negro al igual que su cabello.

- No... No importa - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Ahora si estaban condenados a pasar la noche allí hasta que la fuerza de Inuyasha regresara.

Se sentaron en unas pequeñas mantas.

- Esperaremos hasta mañana - suspiro Kagome.

Sus nervios se dispararon al ver como delante de ella y sin complicación alguna Inuyasha se quitaba la parte superior de su traje.

- Q.. Que haces? - pregunto tartemudeando.

- El calor es insoportable... No estoy semi desnudo como tu - dijo el - Que tipo de ropa utilizan las chicas de tu época, si es que eso se puede llamar ropa.

- Estas diciendo que me veo mal? - exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie.

Se veía mal? La verdad no.. Para el se veía hermosa y mas que eso. Exquisita - No dije eso.

- Hmmp - resoplo la chica.

Pero los ojos de Kagome no evitaron recorrer ese torso ahora desnudo. Sus músculos formados. El era hermoso. Sus ojos se deleitaron observando y sintio una calidez única en su pecho. Pero también entre sus piernas. Se sonrojo al sentir esto. Podía ser que estaba exitada por aquella situación?

Inuyasha por su parte miraba de reojo la camisa de la chica. Blanca y ahora por el sudor tenia partes semi transparentes. Tenia una vista demasiado incinuante. Verla allí, con sus ojos abiertos fijos en el techo, gotas de sudor resvalando por su cuello y perdiéndose por el escote de su camisa. Trago saliva al recordar y hacer cuentas. Hacia siglos no había sentido tal sensación. Su ultima mujer había sido Kikyo hace mas de un siglo. Pero no quería recordarla. Su mente ahora solo estaba dispuesta para Kagome. Se le acerco y se arrodillo ante ella quedando cara a cara a centímetros. La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo se sonrojo.

- Hueles bien - le dijo el chico. Ella no artículo palabra alguna.

Se dejo llevar por un impulso y la beso. Primero con ternura. Ella respondió al beso. Dichosa.

- Inu.. Yasha - suspiro. El chico hizo el beso mas profundo. Empezaron una danza de lenguas, compenetrandose y adueñandose de la cavidad del otro. La pasión y la temperatura de sus cuerpos subió. Inuyasha se fue inclinando sobre ella después de minutos su cuerpo se encontraba entre las piernas de ella.

Kagome abrazaba y acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen de Inuyasha detallando cada uno de sus músculos. Inuyasha seguía laboriosamente su tarea de besarla. Sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas a cada roce de su piel con las manos de la chica. Algo bajo su pantalón empezaba a endurecerse. La chica lo noto y aunque sintio nervios se dejo llevar. Estaba decidida. Quería hacer el amor con el.

Inuyasha se detuvo. Cosa que confundió a la chica. El no estaba seguro de dejarse llevar y hacerla suya. Quien era para tomar la virginidad de aquella hermosa chica.

Kagome comprendió pero sin decir palabra se sentó sobre el y lo beso.

- Estas segura? - pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Muy segura - dijo jadeante.

El chico tomo sus caderas y empezó a moverlas. Sintiendo el roce de sus sexos separados por las telas de sus prendas.

Quito con rapidez la camisa de la chica y beso su cuello, volvió a moverla sobre su miembro. Kagome sentía las descargas de placer y apretaba su espalda pidiéndole sin palabras mas. Ella necesitaba mas.

Las mejillas de la chica estallaban de un color rojo intenso. Su respiración agitada. Sus ojos entrecerrados. El chico besando su cuello y posteriormente subió para besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Pequeños gemidos se escaparon de la boca de la chica.

- Inuyasha - dijo la chica en un gemido. El chico empezó a masajear su trasero aun preso de aquellos pequeños pantalones. Presionando hacia abajo a la chica para que sintiera mas su miembro. Subió manos lentamente hasta llegar a su sostén. Masajeo sus senos por encima de el. Sin quitarlo. Concentrado en besar su cuello y bajar hasta la mitad de sus pechos. Extasiado por el sabor de Kagome. Sus manos quitaron el sostén y su boca enseguida se dirijo a sus pechos. La chica aumento el ritmo de su respiración.

La lengua del chico jugaba con uno de sus pezones mientras en el otro su mano masajeaba lo justo, entre salvaje y tierno. Busco de nuevo su boca y la levanto recostandola para quedar sobre ella. Kagome le beso el cuello queriéndole devolver el placer recibido, los ojos del chico se cerraron disfrutando lentamente el recorrido de la chica.

Se deshicieron de sus ultimas prendas. Kagome no pudo evitar quedarse prendada viendo el erecto miembro que se realzaba. Tenia un tamaño bastante voluptuoso. Eso entraria en ella? Dudas se amontonaron el su mente.

Inuyasha se detuvo a observar el hermoso panorama de verla desnuda. Llego a su rostro donde la duda se hacia presente.

- Estas segura? - volvio a preguntar el chico.

La chica lo miro a los ojos y logro tranquilizarse. Se incorporo y beso al chico en el pecho y fue bajando poco a poco.

Inuyasha no creia lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Sus intenciones en verdad era besarlo alli?

- Kagome - dijo el chico.

La chica subio la mirada y se encontro con el.

- Que ha... - no termino su pregunta cuando sintio la calidez de la mano de la chica en su miembro.

Kagome si bien era virgen tampoco era inexperta. Sabia del tema por ser curiosa y haber visto en algun tiempo uno que otro video porno.

Movia su mano de arriba abajo, los ojos del chico se cerraban al sentir este contacto. Que placer le generaba. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir un contacto mas humedo. Bajo su cabeza para mirar en efecto la chica habia besado delicadamente su zona sur. La miraba encantado. Veia su lengua recorrer poco a poco, haciendolo gemir de placer.

La chica besaba y tomando aire metio todo lo que pudo en su garganta. El chico lanzo un pequeño grito al sentir la succion que le hacia la chica.

La tomo del cabello, habia perdido sus estribos, queria mas de ella.

La detubo antes de venirse en su boca. Volvio a acostarse sobre ella. Su boca beso de nuevo la de ella. Con pasion. Con lujuria.

Sus manos masajeaban los senos de la chica. Una de ella empezo a descender hasta encontrarse con su humedo sexo. La chica gemia. El chico introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad y de nuevo beso con pasion su pecho. La chica gimio con fuerza al sentir el movimiento en su interior. Que se intensifico al ser dos los intrusos que jugaban. Y asi ante tal estimulacion tuvo su primer orgasmo.

El chico se sonrio con orgullo, la habia hecho disfrutar de su primer orgasmo y apenas empezaba. Empezo a besar su abdomen y descendio para quedar de frente a su sexo.

La chica lo miro expectante. No sabia si decirle que se detuviera o dejarlo hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

El chico no espero afirmacion y deslizo su lengua por la cavidad. La chica apreto con fuerza la manta donde se recostaba y con otra de sus manos el cabello negro de Inuyasha. Gemia a mas no poder.

"Musica para mis oidos" pensaba el chico.

Los gritos se intensificaban al aumentar el ritmo. Su lengua exploraba ansiosa la zona sur de la chica mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos y siguio su labor. La chica grito. Su segundo orgasmo habia llegado.

El chico se detuvo y volvio a besar sus labios. Estaba listo para adentrarse en ella.

- Lista? - pregunto susurrandole en su oido.

La chica asintio.

- Va a dolerte un poco. Me detendre si quieres - dijo el.

La chica de nuevo asintio.

Ubico su miembro a la entrada del sexo de la chica. Lentamente lo fue introduciendo. Kagome sintio un dolor indescriptible pero no queria que el se detuviera. Lo queria para ella. Ahora y en la eternidad. Sus uñas se aferraban a la espalda del chico.

Faltando solo centimetros para estar totalmente en ella, lo hizo de golpe. Provocando un grito de dolor y placer de la chica.

Ya estaba hecho. Estaba todo dentro de ella.

- Estas bien? - pregunto rozando sus labios.

La chica lo beso. Siendo esa la confirmacion.

Pero al intentar moverse noto el dolor de la chica y se quedo estatico.

Kagome espero unos minutos. El chico besaba su cuello con devocion esperando que chica diera la iniciativa. Cosa que sucedio rapidamente. La chica empezo a mover su caderas. Disfrutando de la friccion provocada.

Inuyasha la beso en los labios y empezo con lentas pero potentes embestidas. Salia y entraba de su interior. El dolor habia desaparecido y ella disfrutaba como nunca. Gemia ante cada embestida.

- Mas rapido - logro articular la chica. El la obedecio.

Los gemidos y la velocidad aumentaron.

- M... Mas - pedia la chica que tocaba el cielo.

Los dos aumentaron el ritmo volviendo el acto mas salvaje. Inuyasha embestia con mas confianza y mas velocidad. Rapidamente sintio las contracciones de la chica sobre su miembro justo cuando este igualmente derramaba su esencia en ella. Habian llegado al climax perfectamente sincronizados. Se dejo caer sobre Kagome. Agotado y ansioso por besarla.

Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso desbordado de pasion.

Salio de la chica. Vio el hilo de sangre que salia de ella. Su virginidad se habia ido. Sonrio al ver el hermoso regalo que la chica le habia proporcionado. Ella era suya. Le pertenecia.

- Te amo Kagome - susurro al estar a su lado abrazado a ella. La aludida lo miro sorprendida. Sonrio.

- Yo tambien te amo, Inuyasha - dijo ella para despues besarlo.

Rapidamente calleron en brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente debian marcharse.


End file.
